


a simple loving touch

by DenaCeleste



Series: Tumblr Drabbles, Ficlets, and More [16]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: It happens, Loving Touch, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Tumblr Prompt, a disney reference cropped up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 23:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6304732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DenaCeleste/pseuds/DenaCeleste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter has trouble sleeping and Stiles wants to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a simple loving touch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mysenia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysenia/gifts).



> Prompted on Tumblr by the ever-lovely Mysenia: Steter and ♧:One character playing with the other's hair, please! <3 
> 
> Based upon the [Non-Sexual Intimacy prompt](http://denaceleste.tumblr.com/post/141340899152/nonsexual-acts-of-intimacy-select-from-the).
> 
> **Unless otherwise stated, all works are unbetaed. Please no public concrit. Please keep comments positive. Any private concrit can be directed to my Tumblr ask box.**

"You okay?" Stiles came up behind Peter in the kitchen, reached for an apple, and crunched into it.

 

"Mm-hm." Peter somehow slid away without even touching Stiles, and the young spark tilted his head. That was odd. Usually, Peter took any opportunity to touch and tease and flirt. Then there was that time Peter'd kissed him by the stove. The kitchen was usually a place filled with sexy possibilities for them to dance around. Yet another sign that something was off.

 

"Another nightmare?" Stiles prodded. They each had their own space in the pack house, their own room, but Stiles knew sleep deprivation when he saw it. Peter wasn't good at hiding things from him.

 

Not that he really tried, anymore. It was more that no one else cared to look. Or, you know, sniff, if they were of the werewolf persuasion. It annoyed Stiles, but he enjoyed Peter despite himself, and that meant something.

 

Family meant something.

 

"Yes. Not that it's any of your concern," Peter hissed, making his way to the living room with a bowl of cereal. For some reason, he liked Raisin Bran. Stiles felt he deserved an award for not teasing the man.

 

"'course it is. You're pack. I'm pack. Put it together, that means we are pack. And pack takes care of each other. Pack means no one gets left behind." Stiles paused. "Wait, that's ohana. Well, same difference, right? Besides, for some reason, I like you."

 

Peter snorted, kept eating, and turned on the television. A talk show rerun bleated from the speakers and served as good background noise. When Peter finished, Stiles took his bowl to add to the dishes in the kitchen, and then joined the conspicuously quiet werewolf on the couch.

 

"You need some rest," Stiles said, soft but matter-of-fact. "C'mere, it's Sunday, everyone else is out doing other shit. You can take a nap. No rules against it. In fact, I think some relaxation would do you good."

 

Peter ignored him, stared blankly at the show, and Stiles sighed.

 

"Just. Let me help?" He patted his lap. "Lay down. We can chill here, or in your bed, or mine, but I figured you'd rather be in neutral space."

 

The werewolf took a deep breath, let it out slowly through his nose. Without a glance at Stiles, Peter curled up on the couch and used Stiles' thigh as a pillow.

 

Relief shimmered through him. The nightmares that plagued Peter had to be horrendous, but he never spoke about them. He just assumed that cocky, confident façade and kept on. Stiles ached to help, to do...something.

 

He settled his hand on Peter's head, and when the man nuzzled into it, Stiles began to stroke his hair. Some of his tension melted away, not a lot, but enough. Eventually, the caring touch soothed the wolf into sleep.

 

Peter snored. Stiles decided not to tease him about that either.

**Author's Note:**

> Come flail with me about any darn thing on [Tumblr](http://denaceleste.tumblr.com) and/or [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/denaceleste)!


End file.
